


И с плеч спадёт тишина

by Helga_Mareritt



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/F, Past Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(после «Миссии Серенити») Зои мучительно нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить, но она только глубже уходит в себя, пытаясь заглушить безнадёжную потребность в собеседнике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И с плеч спадёт тишина

**Author's Note:**

> Хельга добралась до кучки заметок и набросков по "Светлячку" и решила хоть что-нибудь завершить. С "серией" про задалбывание Джейна посредством Ривер сложнее, ибо там довольно много недописанного, так что хоть одиночный драббл...  
> Вообще тема "Инара и экипаж" когда-то возникла в разговоре, кажется, с Мойрой, в юмористическом ключе - "я не обслуживаю экипаж... ну, один раз не считается; нет, второй - случайность; так, ну теперь это точно последний раз!" и так далее. Но на эту тему я в итоге ничего не написала, зато вдруг придумала совсем не юмористический фем.

Зои перестала улыбаться, но выполняет свою работу так же эффективно, как всегда. Она функционирует — старпом, правая рука капитана, — договаривается с заказчиками, стреляет и ездит верхом, присматривает за порядком на борту… только в рубку больше не заходит и перебралась в одну из свободных пассажирских кают, потому что в их с Уошем общей постели спать не может. Остальной экипаж тактично не комментирует её переезд — и вообще не комментирует.  
Чёрт бы побрал эту тактичность!  
Зои мучительно нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить, но она только глубже уходит в себя, пытаясь заглушить безнадёжную потребность в собеседнике.  
Она не решается обратиться к капитану, потому что когда-то он был против её брака, и она не знает, что он скажет теперь. Если хоть слово, хоть намёк на то, что всё к лучшему — Зои боится, что сорвётся. Малкольм никогда не произнесёт, даже не подумает подобного, но она всё равно боится.  
Кейли слишком яркая и счастливая, особенно сейчас, когда её отношения с Саймоном пошли на лад. Зои рада за неё — далеко, отстранённо, — но видеть их ей почти больно.  
С Джейном можно говорить только о простых и приземлённых вещах; к тому же Зои знает, что после первой же похабной шуточки врежет ему в челюсть.  
И она просто не может смотреть на Ривер, которая теперь заняла место пилота. Та, кажется, понимает — виртуозно избегает попадаться ей на глаза, кроме как за столом в кают-компании, да и там оказывается вне поля зрения. Ривер, наверное, знает всё — если бы ещё возможно было нормально разговаривать с ней…  
Зои функционирует — тихо и чётко, как часовой механизм, и никто из экипажа «Серенити» не трогает её, потому что все они не мастера говорить и хорошо понимают это. Они не хотят спровоцировать взрыв.  
Планеты и луны сменяют одна другую. Почти приличная Деметра, Новая Верона — ужасная дыра, обитель сектантов Нагваль, морозная жертва неудачного терраформирования с издевательским названием Парадайз… Зои помнит все пункты доставки, потому что ведёт тщательный учёт груза, привычно проверяя записи и расчёты капитана.  
Надежда, что кропотливая и непрерывная работа сделает саднящую боль слабее, не оправдывается, а потребность в собеседнике не исчерпывает себя. Перелёт после ледяного Парадайза слишком длинный; на корабле не остаётся уголков, где она могла бы спрятаться от самой себя.  
Наконец Зои стучится в шлюз шаттла компаньонки. Она подтянута и собрана, будто собирается в бой… и неосознанно задерживает дыхание, как в детстве, когда по щелчкам замка пыталась определить, вернулся отец пьяным или трезвым — нужно ли прятаться.  
— Инара, можно?

В тёплом, приглушённом свете будуара Инара откладывает книгу и поднимается с софы, чтобы открыть дверь. После мимолётной заминки плавно и мягко спрашивает:  
— Что я могу для тебя сделать, дорогая?  
Ей всегда было проще с юной и радостной Кейли, чем с Зои, до костей пропитанной войной. С Зои, которая до дикого чужеродно выглядит в интерьере её шаттла.  
— Не знаю… Поговорить, — на выдохе отвечает Зои и умолкает.  
Говорить — это Инара умеет хорошо, а годы обучения и тренировок не проходят даром. Она предлагает гостье присесть, окутывает её доброжелательным вниманием и заваривает чай. Только сердце иногда ёкает, потому что она догадывается, о чём та хочет говорить.  
И она не думала, что эта пропасть настолько глубока.  
Инара берёт ладони Зои в свои, обхватывает бережно, как птичку с повреждённым крылом. Её пальцы нежные и мягкие — ухоженные руки компаньонки, — а у Зои — жесткие, шершавые, ещё обветренные от недавних морозов и холодные даже после того, как она держала пиалу с горячим чаем. От пальцев Инары пахнет цветочной водой, от Зои — смазочным маслом и потом.  
Инара редко принимает у себя женщин, и женщина, с которой она будет, должна быть в чём-то исключительной. Зои — исключительная.  
Инара осторожно касается упругих прядей, снимает заколки, удерживающие причёску гостьи. Гладит волосы, которые так редко можно увидеть распущенными.  
«Отпусти его, Зои. Отпусти его… И себя»

***

— Прошу прощения, сир, — Зои отводит взгляд и проскальзывает мимо капитана в открытую дверь. Её одежда в полном порядке, волосы убраны — чуть более замысловато, чем обычно, но это сразу не заметишь, — так что у неё нет настоящих причин чувствовать себя неловко. Но командир врывается в ограниченную, зачарованную реальность шаттла настолько резко и бесцеремонно, что она выбита из колеи.  
Инара одаривает его недовольным взглядом. Уж она-то целиком и полностью держит себя в руках — её территория, её правила, её условия; а то, что Зои вынуждена уйти, неправильно.  
— Ты говорила, что не обслуживаешь экипаж!  
Инара спокойно смотрит на разозлённого Малкольма; еле заметная прохладная улыбка трогает пухлые губы.  
— Я не обслуживала Зои. А теперь, будь любезен, выйди из моего шаттла, и когда в следующий раз захочешь зайти — постучись.  
То, что между ними было — не «обслуживание».

 

_16.06.2015_


End file.
